Not so Distant
by iiDuskk
Summary: Ezra Bridger was left alone to survive by himself, the Ghost crew changed that, but when he realises everything was a trick on his parents and everything else, except the Ghost Crew, can Ezra survive his fate, or will he fall to the Dark Side? (I suck at summaries, but this isn't that bad.)
1. Secrets Have Prices

**Heeeey I am back XD but I have a new story :3**

**Emberpaw: Hiiiiiiiiiiii Ezra. I'm Emberpaw :3**

**Dusk: Emberpaw.. Really? I can send you back to your fanfiction, you know that?**

**Ezra: You can?**

**Dusk: Yep :3**

**Ezra: Be quiet Emberpaw!**

**Emberpaw: Why you little-**

**(Dusk clicks her fingers and Emberpaw disappears)**

**Ezra: Finally no annoying apprentice.**

**Dusk: I agree, now let's close the door that lets my other fanfiction characters in!**

**Ezra: I agree. I don't want anyone to interrupt this fanfiction, inside and outside of the authors note :3**

**(Dusk and Ezra use the force to close the door)**

**Dusk: Shall we start?**

**Ezra: Here is Chapter One: Secrets Have Prices!**

**Chapter One: Secrets Have Prices!**

Ezra sighed, his electric blue eyes on Kanan, trying to focus on the ship to sense where everyone was, but the lesson got interrupted by Kanan's COM link went off saying, _"Spector 2 to Spectre 1, we found the area, get inside now."_

Kanan looks at Ezra and says, "we will continue when this is done."

Ezra sighed, he wanted peace alone. But he couldn't get it. But maybe he could, he looks at where he got thrown in on the first couple of days here. He opens it and then closes his eyes and concentrates on the button, he then swiped his hand and it closed.

Zeb looked forward to annoy Ezra, he muttered, "where is that kid?"

Sabine looked at Zeb, "you're not worried are you?"

Zeb grumbled, "no."

Chopper then rushed wildly around and Kanan sighs, "can anyone tell me what Chopper wants?"

Sabine's eyes narrow, "Chopper says.. Ezra is nowhere to be found."

Kanan sighed, he closed his eyes and contracted on Ezra's force signature and finds him inside the ship but hiding. Kanan follows the force signature of Ezra and opens it, the vent was open, he calls on the COM link and says, _"spectre 1 to spectre 4, I know where Ezra is." _

Kanan smiles and whispered to himself, "smart kid."

The voice on the other line says,_ "spectre 4 to spectre 1, where is the kid?"_

_"In the vents." _Kanan replied on the COM link.

Hera then, called a meeting and said, "we got us a job, on Lothal."

Today was a week since Empire Day.

Ezra was like a little brother to Sabine, no matter how much he annoyed her. Ezra to Hera was like a son, when she learnt that Ezra looked after himself, she wanted to help him. Ezra to Kanan was like a son Kanan never had, no matter how stubborn Ezra was. Ezra to Zeb was like a little brother to him, no matter how annoy or sarcastic Ezra got, Zeb still looked at Ezra as a brother.

Ezra jumped out of the vent, he scared everyone, except Kanan who could sence his presence on top of them. Kanan just laughed, Ezra tried to hold back the laughs but couldn't he then said, "when do we leave?"

Hera said, "now, we are in hyperspace going to Lothal."

Chopper started to beep, Zeb asked grumbling, "what is the tin-bucket saying?"

Hera replied, "he says that we are out of hyperspace, let's go and land."

Kanan, Hera, and Chopper goes to the ships bridge to land the ship.

Zeb was looking at Sabine, and said, "kid, you can do the supply run with Kanan, then that'll leave me, Hera and Sabine to do the job."

Ezra sighed, knowing what that ment, he couldn't do what he liked to do, steal things.

Once they landed, they opened the door, Kanan and Ezra walks towards the town, Zeb, Sabine and Hera on the other hand went in the opposite direction, Kanan looked at Ezra, he had grown a tiny bit since the last time he was here.

A voice sounded behind Kanan and Ezra, "Ezra Bridger? Is that you?"

Ezra's eyes narrow, "yea, that's me, why?"

Kanan whispers, "you chat with him, I'll find what we are looking for."

Ezra nods, and Kanan walked of to where they needed to go, Ezra decided to turn around, he saw Morad Sumar. His parents old friend.

"Mr Sumar?" Ezra looked at Morad shocked.

Then, just then, the Empire storm troopers saw Ezra and yelled, "it's the Jedi Padawan Rebel!"

Ezra muttered, "great."

Ezra fired his electric slingshot. The storm troopers looked around and Ezra yelled, "Kanan where are you? I need your help!" He then remembered something, he then force pushed the storm troopers, they ran off, he didn't know why.

Morad looked at Ezra, he was shocked, a little to much. "What happened there?" Morad asked.

Ezra sighed, "things can surprise you know, well, I'm a Jedi Padawan, and I'm in a crew on a ship called the Ghost, I'm apparently force sensitive."

A storm trooper hit Ezra in the back of the head, knocking him out and they took Ezra in the ship, to take to a prison that the Empire built recently. But this one had his parents in it.

Kanan felt Ezra's force signature beginning to weaken, that meant he was unconscious, Kanan ran back to the ship and called everyone to say what happened.

Ezra started to wake up, he saw two people looking at him, his electric blue eyes narrowed, he got his slingshot ready then saw a vent, he smiles, he shot the slingshot above their heads to make them look away. He force jumped to open the vent, then force jumped again to get it, he closed it, then snuck out, then it hit him. He knew who they were.

**Ezra: Dusk, you are evil, but nice. :3**

**Dusk: Ezra.**

**Ezra: Oh yea.. Who do you think they were? This is one of the two new fanfiction, the normal Star Wars rebels one now just have to start the cross over soon.**

**Dusk: We will NOT be alone in the Authors Note, Eli will be with us in the crossover.**


	2. Realisation Hurts

**Ezra: Dusk? Dusk! DUSSSKKKKK!**

**Dusk: What?**

**Ezra: What is this chapter called again?**

**Dusk: Realisation Hurts**

**Ezra: OOOHH YEA! I forgot :3**

**Dusk: Ezra, this chapter... On the end of the end.. Kanan is joining us...**

**Ezra: WHAT!**

**Dusk: Ezra. Ezra! EZRAAAAAAAA!**

**Ezra: Why Dusk? Why!?**

**Dusk: Calm down. Please!**

**Ezra: Ok, should we start the story?**

**Dusk: We should.**

**Ezra: Here it is! Chapter Two: Realisation Hurts**

**Chapter Two - Realisation Hurts**

The realisation hit Ezra like boulders hitting him, he almost shot his parents.

He want to get his bag and COM link, then rescue his parents.

Ezra said into the COM link, _"spectre 6 to Ghost, I'm in and I saw..."_

Hera asked on the other side, _"who did you see? And where are you right now?"_

Ezra hesitated for a second until saying, _"I saw my parents.. I'm in a prison on Lothal."_

After that there was static, he knew they were coming for him, he was going to sneak his parents off.

He crawled through the vent, pushing his bag in front of him and he saw the cage, he jump down after his bag fell down.

His parents look at Ezra, Mira said, "are you saving us?"

Ezra sighed, "yes, we are."

Mira asked again, "who else?"

Ezra said into his COM link, _"spectre 6 to Ghost, I might be late to the escape point. But I am coming with two other people."_

There was a series of `ok`, `yea`, `ok kid`, on the Ghosts COM link.

Ezra looked at them and heard a voice he didn't want to hear, The Inquisitor, Kanan was looking for the cell, Sabine and Zeb were at the control room opening the cells, The Inquisitor said, "boy, your attempts to escape are pointless."

Ezra yelled to his parents, "go now!"

The Inquisitor laughed, "foolish boy!"

Ezra force pushed The Inquisitor and the storm troopers, but it was too much for him, he suddenly fell the the ground, unconscious.

Kanan felt this and ran to get Ezra, The Inquisitor laughed, "you will not get to the boy."

Zeb ran past The Inquisitor with The Inquisitor not noticing him, only because he was busy with Kanan, moments later Zeb had Ezra on his shoulder.

Kanan ran with Zeb to the Ghost their ship. Mira and Ephraim look at Zeb, then at the kid he was carrying, they couldn't figure out who it was, but the kid looked familiar.

Ezra started to wake up, but in the Ghost on his bed, he looked around wondering how he got there, and so he climbed down. His electric blue gaze on his hand, he wanted to make sure he didn't forgot anything, and he didn't. Luckily.

Ezra walked to the meeting room, only to find his parents there, he looks at them then walked off, thinking, _how can they not even recognise their own son?!_

Kanan looked at Hera, sorry for Ezra, Kanan whispered, "they don't even recognise their own son, how do you think Ezra is with this?"

Ezra sat in a nose gun alone. His hands running through his hair, he looked at the stars, he then wanted to tell them that he was their son, but he didn't know if he couldn't, he knew he nearly shot them, but he saved them. Risking himself.

Kana walked behind the chair Ezra was sitting, and asked, "how are you doing?"

Ezra looked at Kanan and said, "how do you think? My parents don't recognise me at all!"

Kanan looked at Ezra and then said, "tell them the truth, and I think your upset, remember I can sense it."

Ezra nodded and walked to where his parents were, he then said, "hi."

Ephraim said, "hi, where are we?"

Ezra sighed, "you two are on the Ghost, the droid you see that keeps on coming last is Chopper, the twi'lek female is the person who flies the ship, her name is Hera, the Lasat is Zeb, the older human make is Kanan, the one who loves art is Sabine and I'm Ezra!"

Ephraim sighed, "thanks, for everything."

Ezra sighed, his gaze was filled with sorrow, but it was excitement from when he first realised that they were his parents, he then said, "no problem."

Kanan interrupted by saying, "you two are Mira and Ephraim Bridger, right?"

Mira nodded.

Kana then said, "then meet your son, Ezra Bridger."

Ezra scratched the back of his head. Then Ephraim said, "Ezra? As in our son?"

Ezra nodded, "the one and only!"

Mira then hugged Ezra and Ezra quickly got out of it. Kanan then called him to the top of the ship, for Jedi training. Ezra muttered, "oh fun."

Ezra got to the top of the ship to see a Tooka Cat, he looked at Kanan with a questioning look, then asked, "what are we doing?"

Kanan responded, "you are going to connect with the Tooka Cat."

Ezra put his hand out and closed his eyes and focused on nothing, he opened them and the Tooka Cat sat there, it then meowed softly, and purred.

Kanan smiled, "good. That will be all today. Practice that."

Mira asked Kanan, "can we go now?"

Kanan sighed, "ok, but you have to go to this Morad Sumar person, your old house is property of the empire."

Mira and Ephraim nodded as they walked off.

Ezra was connected with five Tooka Cats by the time Kanan got back, Kanan smiled at Ezra, "we are leaving now. We are rescuing someone from a planet."

Ezra nodded, the Tooka Cats meowed and ran off, following his parents.

Kanan asked, "what are they doing?"

Ezra shrugged, "I asked them to watch over my parents, and they are doing it."

Ezra then walked into the ship, towards his room, Sabine noticed Ezra acting a bit strange lately, she thought it must be hard for him, with everything that happened, the past few days and week.

**Ezra: And we are done!**

**Kanan: So why am I here?**

**Dusk: You are going to say the thank you to the people who Followed, I do the shootouts and Ezra does the Favourited.**

**Kanan: Who starts?**

**Ezra: Kanan you start, then Dusk then me!**

**Kanan: Alright, Dusk would like to thank the first 8 people who followed, and they are, Lunacruz, RUHLSAR000, Redder45, TheUltimateAngela, assassim2000, maysnips, privateandcadet, and summer490.**

**Dusk: Moniker, thank you so much, we really appreciate it, we meaning me.**

**Ezra: Now for the favourites! Dusk would like to thank Lunacruz, Redder45, assassin2000, privateandcadet, shelbybroarmy, summar490 for favouriting!**

**Dusk: And this is the only story who has 6 favourites and 8 followers, the most in any of my fanfictions!**

**Kanan: So Dusk is thanking all of you on supporting her!**

**Ezra: Me and Dusk will be in the next chapter with Sbaine in the end! Thank you again!**


End file.
